


Nos (Harry, Remus and Severus)

by cneeds13



Series: Chapter One of Six [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cneeds13/pseuds/cneeds13





	Nos (Harry, Remus and Severus)

Once upon a time, there are three different groups of parents on the way to their children's wedding. The names of the people who are getting married on this very sunny afternoon are Harry, Severus and Remus. The marriage was arranged when Harry was born as his parents knew that he would do excellent things with his soon to be partners as his parents told his partners that they would love to be Harry's partners in the future so Severus and Remus had to wait for Harry to become of age which is normally eighteen in the muggles world but as they have grown up and living in the wizardry world.

The age that people are allowed to get married in the wizardry world is seventeen. The parents of Severus and Remus did not tell them until six month after Harry started school where Severus and Remus works as a potion professor and a defense of the dark arts professor which is where they will become Harry's future partners. The names of the parents are James, Lily, Sirius, Ron, Luna and Ginny. Lily and James are Harry's parents, Luna and Ronald are brother and sister to Sirius and Ginny so Luna and Ginny are Remus's parents and Ron and Sirius are Severus's parents.

Lily carried Harry in her womb for nine months, Ginny carried Severus in her womb for six months due to having different blood mixed with her own and Sirius carried Remus in his womb for five months due to being half werewolf, half human.  
Harry did not know that he would get married so quickly in his first term of his last year of school as he thought he was straight not gay but he fell in love with Severus and Remus the first time he saw them in the great hall. Before Harry went back to school, he defeated the dark lord during the summer holiday because he wanted to protect the people that the dark lord wanted to kill so Harry decided to kill him before the dark lord to kill everyone that who lives and go to school in the castle also the other people who lives in different parts of the wizardry world.

The dark lord name was Lord Voldemort before Harry killed him, Voldemort told his pet snake to kill everyone that Harry loves. She almost succeeded in killing Severus by biting him in his neck but Remus get there just in time to biting the same place on the neck where the snake did so the poison could get out of Severus's blood which would make transformation would be easier on Severus's body after the attack. Remus bites Severus on the neck and waits and see what happens if he can turn into a werewolf like Remus.

When Severus finished turning into a werewolf he is surprised that he survived the transformation and the bite from the snake. Harry did not know that Remus and Severus are his soul mates as he has some vampire and werewolf blood in him from his grandparents on each side of his parents. Harry's grandparents had vampire and werewolf blood in them for over two hundred years dating back to their very first members of their family. When Harry get to the chapel where he was marrying Severus and Remus, he starting turning into a vampire and werewolf hybrid. 

Harry was very surprised that everyone he knew was there waiting for him to found out he has different blood in his body. When he finished transforming, he was a very good looking person who is a 6 feet tall a bit taller than his future partners. When Harry's parents told him before he got married, he would need to move in with his two new husbands after his mum told him that, Harry did not know that he was going to move in with Severus and Remus before his mum said anything. Severus and Remus found out that Harry was their soul mate after Severus was turned into a lovely black werewolf. 

Severus wanted to have a lot of children before he got too old but he had to wait until Harry was ready to have different types of children because Harry has two more soul mates waiting for him after he gets married Severus and Remus as they are his werewolf's soul mates not his vampire. After Harry married Severus and Remus, he asked his mum if it was ok for him to tell his new husbands about his vampire side, she said it is ok but you need to be very careful not to killed or discovered that he is a magical hybrid while living in his new house with his new husbands in the muggles world.

When Harry tells his new husbands about his vampire side, Severus was a little shocked about it as his mum has vampire blood in her family and Remus was ok with having two more members of their marriage. Severus asked Harry if it possible to get the other members of the marriage sooner than later because if we would like to try to start to have a large family in the future.


End file.
